The Alliance of Berk and Equestria
' The Alliance of Berk and Equestria' is the prequel movie of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk's Main Series. Summary One day, while exploring in the woods, Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, and Nyx find a passage that leads to a place called: the Isle of Berk. And they met up with one of the local vikings: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. And his Dragon, Toothless. Then later they spoke to King Solar Flare, and he shares that Berk and Equestria were united 3000 years ago. But when a huge war broke out, and the passage to both places were sealed. At the same time, Yuna finds a bonded female Night Fury in the forest. Which she frees and later befriends it. And then the King decides it's time to try and reform the alliance again but it looks like there might be a huge challenge ahead. Plot 3000 years ago between Berk and Equestria It all starts out where The Isle of Berk and Equestria both were at peace to one and other. And they often had lived in harmony. But it all changed when the Draconsquuses and the Great Lava Dragons attacked. And soon when it looked like the battle couldn't end, Rukai, the great Equestrian Emperor (The First of the Alicorns) had to seal the passage to Isle of Berk and Equestria and then he vanished. The Present year Later in the present, Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, and Skyla are exploring in a forest. Just then they see a strange thing up ahead. They get closer and there was a passage of some kind, so out of curiosity, they went to take a closer look at it. And they see what looks like a town a few yards away. Then they hear something close by, so they follow the sound, as they do they notice a broken tree and skids marks then when they look over a small hill and it was Night Fury! Which was trapped in a net. Yuna bravely goes up closer to it (with a small knife in hold) at first she plans to kill it, but she can't find the heart once she freed it presses her against a stone. At first it seems like it's gonna kill her, but instead it licks her and then flies away. Yuna then goes up to rejoin her friends but faints. After she wakes up, they decide to take a look at the town. The Discovery of the Isle of Berk They journey down the passage and then when they reach the other side, they see that it really is a town, but one thing was different it was inhabited by Vikings! But what was more amazing, there were Dragons living with them! An Alicorn Princess and a Night Fury Then, later Yuna (on her own) went to go and try and find the Night Fury. And then she finds it inside a cove, and it can't fly out. She then begins to sketch it but drops one of her pencils, alerting the Night Fury of her presence. But the dragon just watches Yuna. Exploring the Isle of Berk The next day, Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, and Skyla decide to go into the town they discovered before to get some answers about the vikings trained dragons. And then they meet up with one, named: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his Night Fury, Toothless. Talking to King Solar Flare Later, the foals wen to see Solar Flare. And when they mentioned the vikings on the Isle of Berk, he was then shocked. King Solar Flare then shares about how Equestria and the Isle of Berk had once had an alliance between each other 3000 years ago, but Stoick has told them about the war that broke down. And then Rukaa had to seal the passage between Berk and Equestria in order to end the battle but he vanished. And the Equines and Vikings soon had forgotten each other. Forbidden Friendship of A Night Fury and Alicorn foal Later, Yuna returns to the cove, where she plans to try and befriend the Night Fury and then she gives it a fish, (she then learns about the retractable teeth) and then the dragon regurgitates some of it to share with Yuna. To stay on good terms, Yuna reluctantly takes a bite of the raw fish (now covered with dragon's drool), and is forced to swallow with some disgust as the dragon watches expectantly, and is surprised to see the dragon attempt to imitate a smile. However, her attempts to touch the Night Fury causes it snarls and runs away to the other side of the cove. Later that same day while attempting to sleep, the Night Fury is curious Yuna hasn't left and walks over to see the foal drawing an outline of the dragon's head in the dirt. Curious about the drawing, the dragon snaps off a large tree branch and attempts to do the same, making deep impressions in the ground of random scribbles to try to draw Yuna's head. Yuna is amazed by it and when the dragon growls when she steps on it, takes care not to stand on the drawing before finally getting close enough to the Night Fury to touch it. It still doesn't allow her to do so, but when she only holds her hoof out and leaves it to the dragon to decide, it presses it's nose into it. Fixing Nightstar's wing Later on, Yuna learns from Princess Luna that if a dragon's wings or tail is damaged it can't fly (which is why Nightstar didn't fly out of the cove) She then creates a special patch for the hole on Nightstar's wing. then when she return to the cove, keeping the dragon distracted with a pile of fish, she places the patch on. But after a test flight it's clear that the patch can't stay on it's own. So Yuna decides to be the dragon's co-pilot and she later builds a harness and a saddle and soon Nightstar is flying again. Yuna shows the difference between the Two Worlds Then, Yuna begins to ride on Nightstar. As they fly around, she decides to go see Hiccup and Toothless. She then arrives in Berk and finds Hiccup and Toothless. She then lands and Nightstar and Toothless look in shock. And Hiccup tells Yuna that Berk once fought against dragons but with his help they actually found dragons not to be so bad. But Yuna explains that in Equestria, things are different and that they still fight against dragons. And she also adds her mother and aunt have been searching for the source of the dragons. But after meeting Nightstar she realized everything they knew about dragons was wrong/The same thing Hiccup once learned. Skyla finds out Yuna's secret/nighttime flight The next day, the foals are given a test to see which one will win the honor of killing a Monstrous Nightmare Dragon, afterwards Yuna is the one to be selected. But Yuna decides she should leave with Nightstar in order to avoid killing the dragon. But when she arrives at the cove, she's shocked to see Skyla. Skyla then explains she wants to know what Yuna is doing every afternoon. Nightstar, thinking Skyla is a threat, attempts to attack her and subsequently exposes Yuna's relationship with the dragon. Skyla is shocked and races off. In order to keep Nightstar a secret, Nightstar pulls Skyla onto the top of a tree and Yuna offers her a ride on the dragon's back to show her she means no harm. Skyla reluctantly accepts Yuna's offer, but a cautious and annoyed Nightstar fakes extreme attempts to throw her off. After Skyla admits she's sorry for what she tried to do, Nightstar stops her acrobatics and takes them on a calming flight above the clouds. Skyla's view on dragons is changed and she comes to think Nightstar is amazing. The Dragon Den During their flight, Yuna and Skyla are surprised when Nightstar changes course and flies alongside other dragons that carry food to their Nest. Nightstar follows them and hides as Yuna and Skyla discover the dragons aren't eating their kill themselves. Instead, they feed it to the Orange Fire Dragon and it eats a Crystal Dragon! Meaning that the dragons are forced to feed the Orange Fire Dragon with what they steal from Equestria or else they will be eaten by it instead. After they escape the Nest and return home, Skyla wants to tell Cadance and the others about the Nest, but Yuna is adamant that she not do so, otherwise they would kill Nightstar. The Dragon arena/Nightstar to the rescue The next day, Yuna is sent to the dragon arena, to kill a Monstrous Nightmare. Instead of killing it however, Yuna tries to tame it to prove the dragons aren't dangerous creatures. But Princess Luna's insistence of killing the dragon makes the Monstrous Nightmare revert into its regular state into attacking Yuna. Nightstar hears her equine friend's cries of fear and help from the cove and rushes to save her, climbing out of the cove by herself and running through the forest. Nyx and Skyla enter the battle arena in an attempt to save Yuna, but fail to fight off the Monstrous Nightmare. But they don't succeed, Princess Luna and Cadance help Nyx and Skyla get out of the arena but Yuna is stopped short when the dragon blocks her from escaping. And Nightstar arrives in the nick of time and saves Yuna by fighting away the Monstrous Nightmare. The other equines were surprised about seeing the Night Fury and jump into the arena to capture her. In defense, Nightstar attacks the them, including Princess Luna, to stop them from harming her equine friend. Yuna tries to order Nightstar to leave before she is captured, but Nightstar's strong devotion to protecting Yuna causes her to stay put. Yuna barely stops Nightstar from using her fire on Luna before the rest of the equines show up and overwhelm her. Yuna tries to explain to her mother dragons are nowhere near as harmful as they think they are, but Princess Luna refuses to listen, outraged her daughter kept Nightstar a secret. During her attempt to explain,Yuna accidentally mentions the Dragon's Nest and says only a dragon can enter the Nest, giving Luna the idea to use Nightstar as the ticket to get there. But when Yuna tries to explain about the Orange Fire Dragon, Luna refuses to listen and claims she's not her daughter. To the dragon den/Yuna goes for help The equines then board one their ships with Nightstar chained upon one and they set off for the Dragon's den and start off as Yuna watches. Yuna feels really down in the dumps for causing the whole mess by not killing the dragon. Hiro and King Solar Flare encourage her to do something. Asking why Yuna didn't kill Nightstar, Yuna explains she saw Nightstar was as afraid as she was and realizes the mess she caused from being the first equine who wouldn't kill a dragon. Her father and grandfather's words convince her to take action and get back Nightstar. But she knows that she and her friends alone can't do it, so she goes for help. Yuna soon arrives in Berk to get Hiccup. And there, she meets up with the Vikings and asks for their help in battling the Orange Fire Dragon, Stoick decides it's time for the Alliance of Berk and Equestria to return and he sends Hiccup and his friends to help. Before they go, Yuna teaches the other foals how to ride the arena dragons, then fly their way to the Dragon's Den. At the Dragon Den/The Orange Fire Dragon! The equines soon arrive at the dragon den. And Luna fires her magic at it. The other dragons fly out but then there's a rumble and out came the Giant Orange Fire Dragon! It attacks the equines, setting all of the longboats on fire, including the one Nightstar is chained up on, leaving them with no escape. Luna realizes the scale of the fight Yuna tried to tell her and curses herself as a fool. He, along with Celestia, decide to use themselves as bait to let the others escape. But all their actions are halted when Yuna her friends, and the Vikings of Berk arrive on dragon's backs and shoot at the back of the Orange Fire Dragon's head. Yuna then instructs Snotlout, Hookfang, and Scootaloo (riding the Monstrous Nightmare), and Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Babs (riding the Gronckle), to go to the Orange Fire Dragon's blind spot and make noise to keep it confused while Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Apple Bloom, (riding the Lugfoot), and Nyx (riding the ) exhaust the Orange Fire Dragon's shot limit, and Thomlight (Riding the ), Button (riding the Deadly Nadder) Sweetie Belle (riding the White Streaker), Snowdrop (riding the Iceflyer), and Nyx (Riding the Star Shadow ) keep cover fire, and Skyla, (riding the Crystal Dragon), drops off Yuna so she can free Nightstar. And then suddenly the Orange Fire Dragon's thrashing about in steps on the boat Yuna and Nightstar are on and Nightstar sinks a few feet below water. Then Princess Luna jumps in and brings her daughter back to shore and then frees Nightstar. Yuna then hops on and is about to fly into the battle, but Luna first apologizes and then insists she doesn't have to but Yuna just states, "It's a princess' duty to protect their kingdom," something Celestia said earlier. As Yuna and Nightstar join in the battle Yuna then tells Ruffnut and Tuffnut to get Scootaloo off the Orange Fire Dragon's head which they do. However, Skyla is almost sucked in and eaten by the Orange Fire Dragon until Toothless and Hiccup stop it with a plasma blast. Skyla falls off her dragon due to the force of the plasma explosion but Nightstar catches her. After dropping her off Skyla silently says "go". Night furies against the Orange Fire Dragon Soon Hiccup and Yuna anger the Orange Fire Dragon into following them with their Night Furies firing powerful plasma blasts. After leading it up high enough into the dark clouds, they hide among them and while diving past at high speed, repeatedly blasting hole after hole into the Orange Fire Dragon's wings. In pain and anger, the giant blasts a long stream of fire all around it, setting Nightstar's wing patch on fire when the Night Fury can't avoid the flames. Knowing they have little time left, Hiccup and Yuna dive nearly straight down, the Orange Fire Dragon in hot pursuit. When they hear the sound of the Orange Fire Dragon heating its gasses to fry them, they wait for the last possible moment, then shout to Toothless and Nightstar; Toothless and Nightstar spin around and fire a plasma blast directly into the Orange Fire Dragon's mouth, prematurely igniting the gas and setting its insides on fire. And it burns inside. Toothless and Nightstar twist away and slip past its head, as it realizes its about to hit the ground. However, when it spreads it wings to stop itself, all the holes in its wings tear into even bigger holes, rendering its wings useless. As the huge dragon crashes at full speed and explodes, Yuna is knocked off unconscious when Nightstar is unable to turn away from hitting the Orange Fire Dragon's tail after his prosthetic fin burned. Seeing Yuna fall towards the flames beneath, Nightstar dives into the inferno of the Orange Fire Dragon's exploding body to save her. Where's Yuna?/3 1/2 weeks later After the blast smoke cleared, there was no sign of Yuna. But it was shown that Nightstar survived, but her wing patch was completely destroyed while her saddle was empty. Everyone believes that Yuna was killed in the inferno, reducing Princess Luna to tears. But Nightstar unfurls her wrapped up wings, revealing she has an unconscious Yuna clutched to her body: her fire-proof dragon-hide saved Yuna's life. Princess Luna hears her heart in relief, she's alive. 3 1/2 weeks later, Yuna awakens in her bed. And finds Nightstar in her room. As she gets out of bed, after being licked by Nightstar, she looks outside and sees dragons everywhere! At first she thinks she's dead but when she looks outside again. She see the dragons are interacting with many of the equines! She even sees her friends flying with the dragons they rode during the battle. And then Princess Luna comes up and shares that Dragons are now living with the equines. And then Zecora fixes the hole in Nightstar's wing, so she can fly on her own again. The Alliance returns! Later, the royals and Stoick then agree that Berk and Equestria are together again once more. Thus making the Alliance from 3000 years ago live on once again! Yuna then narrates that equines have dragons and they are now leaving in peace along with the vikings with Berk. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Nightstar, Yuna's Night Fury Scenes # 3000 years ago between Berk and Equestria # The Present year # The Discovery of the Isle of Berk # An Alicorn Princess and a Night Fury # Exploring the Isle of Berk # Talking to King Solar Flare # Forbidden Friendship of A Night Fury and Alicorn foal # Fixing Nightstar's wing # Yuna shows the difference between the Two Worlds # Skyla finds out Yuna's secret/nighttime flight # The Dragon Den # The Dragon arena/Nightstar to the rescue # To the dragon den!/Yuna goes for help # At the Dragon Den/The Orange Fire Dragon! # Night furies against the Orange Fire Dragon # Where's Yuna?/3 1/2 weeks later # The Alliance returns! Soundtrack # # # Music Score: "How To Train Your Dragon - Forbbiden Friendship" # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Birth of the Twins the flashback of Yuna's birth plays Links * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-1-535213089 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-2-535213689 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-3-and-4-535343997 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-5-535595830 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-6-535992347 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-7-535992641 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-8-535992921 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-9-537360455 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-10-538168747 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-11-538639766 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-12-538641099 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-13-538879967 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-14-538982261 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-15-539031822 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-16-539087831 * http://stu-artmcmoy17.deviantart.com/art/The-Alliance-of-Berk-and-Equestria-Ch-17-Final-539254604 Category:Movies Category:Prequels Category:Yuna centered works Category:Nightstar centered works